Justice
by Lessien Lossehelin
Summary: This is how Batman joins the Justice League.


A year after framing himself the truth came out and Batman was no longer a wanted man. The year had been hard on Bruce who had to be more cautious in his night job. It made his job easier to protect Gotham. Batman was guarding the city when she came. He heard her coming towards him but ignored her thinking that she might pass him by.

"Hello." Batman looked at her. She was a golden haired woman, and he almost stopped breathing. He just looked at her. She smiled at him brightly.

"You're not much of a talker are you? Well, no matter. My name is Chloe Sullivan and I am part of the Justice League. I am here to extend an invitation for you to join the group."

"No." Chloe looked at him expecting more.

"Why not? We have the same cause as you to help bring justice. We could use your help, and I'm sure that you could use our help."

"I don't need any help." She looked at him and then nodded.

"Alright. Well when you change your mind here's my card." Chloe placed a card on the ground.

"I'm sure that I'll be seeing me of you, bye." Chloe turned around and walked into the darkness. Bruce watched her go, and after making sure she was gone he grabbed the card that she had left behind.

Chloe Sullivan's Apartment:

Chloe entered her apartment and sighed wearily. The meeting with Batman had not gone how she wanted. She sat down and thought about how she could convince him to join. Chloe's cell phone rang and she jumped. She grabbed her phone, and saw that it was Oliver.

"Hey, Oliver."

"So how did it go," he asked. Chloe rolled her eyes a little.

"Not as well as I hoped. He said no." There was silence on the other side. Chloe wanted patiently.

"That's it? He said no." Oliver sounded puzzled.

"Yep, and that he didn't need any help. I think that Batman is the most reclusive hero. I did give him my card." Oliver made a sound.

"Well do your best to get him to join."

"Okay."

"Thank you Chloe. I don't know what I would without you," Oliver said. Chloe smiled.

"You're welcome."

"So how's Gotham?"

"It's good. Dark. Gotham is completely different than Metropolis. I love it here though. I start work at the Gotham Gazette tomorrow."

"You'll do great Chloe. I guess there isn't any reason to convince you to come back." Chloe shook her head.

"No."

"Okay. Well if you ever need me, call me. Bye sidekick."

"Good bye Oliver." Chloe hung up and walked into her room. She quickly changed into her night clothes and then crashed into her bed.

Bruce Wayne stared at the card that was in his hand. _Chloe Sullivan. _The name repeated in his mind over and over again. He spun the card around. He wasn't surprised when he saw that she was a reporter for the Gotham Gazette. He was more surprised that she was a part of this "Justice League." He wasn't interested in joining the League at all. He worked fine by himself and the less people that were connected to Batman the better. Bruce was currently in the Batcave and he walked over to his computer system. He sat down and typed in Chloe Sullivan to find out more about her history. Ten minutes later he heard the elevator coming down and knew that Alfred was coming in.

"Good morning sir. I'm happy that Wayne Manor is rebuilt now I don't have to go across town to bring you your breakfast." Bruce grinned at Alfred. He did feel bad about that. Maybe he should make an appearance at meals for Alfred's sake.

"Thank you Alfred." He picked up his protein shake and drank it as fast as he could. Bruce continued his search on Chloe Sullivan.

"And who are you watching now Master Wayne," Alfred asked.

"Chloe Sullivan she talked to me last night." Alfred raised his eyebrow at that statement.

"You're investigating a beautiful woman because she talked to you?" Bruce chuckled.

"Yes, she talked to Batman. She asked me to join the Justice League."

"And?"

"And I said no. I don't work with others." Alfred just looked at him.

"Sir I think that you should consider it. It sounds as if they have the same idea as you and it couldn't hurt to have help." Bruce shook his head.

"No I can do this on my own."

"Very well, sir. You have a meeting at Wayne Enterprises today at nine. Mr. Fox called asking you to come in an hour earlier so that he can tell you the details of the meeting." Bruce looked at the clock.

"Well then. I guess that I better get ready."

Chloe entered the newspaper with a bounce in her step. It felt so good to be back in at work. She reported into her boss, and was shown to her desk. Chloe got started on an article. Gotham was so much more interesting than Metropolis. It was an investigative reporter's dream. With all of the crime and corruption that went on the in the city she would never be without a story. She was currently researching the level of the drugs that were being imported into Gotham.

"Sullivan!"

Chloe looked up to see her boss waving at her to into his office. Chloe got up and walked over towards him. Christopher Matthews was a man in his fifty's. His bugling stomach and receding hairline told the story of his fade from glory. At one time he was one of the best reports in the city and now he was one of the best editors in the city. Matthews gestured for Chloe to take a seat in an orange plastic chair. Chloe eyed it unsure of it. She sat down however and wanted for Matthews.

"Marge called in sick today." Chloe felt the dread coming knowing what he was going to ask.

"Bruce Wayne is holding a fundraiser at his home and I need you to cover the story." Chloe squirmed a little. This was not what she wanted to hear.

"Chris, I'm an investigative reporter not a gossip columnist." Matthews waved that statement away.

"I need you to cover this for me. You're the best reporter that I have." Chloe nodded.

"Okay." Chloe walked back to her desk feeling a little frustrated. She looked at her watch and wanted to groan. She didn't have a dress for the party and decided to take the rest of the day off.

An exhausted Chloe stumbled into her apartment. She finally found a dress and had two hours to get ready. She swiftly got ready and was not excited about the evening.

Bruce was in his bedroom getting ready for the evening. He decided not to be late for this party and shock everyone. Sometimes it was a little fun rattling his so called friends. Bruce put on his tie and stepped back. After seeing that everything was in order he walked out of his room.

"The guests are arriving sir," Alfred said.

"Excellent. The sooner we get this party started the sooner it will end."  
"Indeed." Bruce could hear the disapproval in Alfred's voice but shrugged it off. As Bruce towards where the party would be held he hoped that there would be someone that he could talk to with having his play boy façade up. He arrived at the room and briefly admired the set up. He knew that Alfred put hard work in making each of his social gatherings top notch.

_The man deserves a raise, _he thought to himself. Maybe he could find that rare book that he knew Alfred wanted.

"Bruce!" Bruce sighed soundlessly, put on his smile and started to make his rounds.

Chloe arrived slightly late. She had a slight wardrobe malfunction. Even with that she would have been on time but Lois called her which turned into a twenty minute conversation.

Chloe turned into the driveway and was amazed at the beauty of the house. She passed her car off to the valet and entered the home. She was equally impressed by how it was decorated. She had heard of Wayne Manor being burnt down and was amazed at how well it was restored. She took off her coat and gave it to an attendant. Chloe started to socialize with the guests and was a little bored. She had yet to meet the elusive Bruce Wayne. Chloe smiled at a Mr. Fox. He was so far the only person had made the evening interesting. She was interested in some of the technology that he developed. He suddenly stopped.

"I'm sorry my dear for rambling on." Chloe shook her head.

"No, it's really interesting. And to be completely honest Mr. Fox besides talking with you this has been the most boring evening." She said the last part on a low whisper leaning in. Mr. Fox chuckled.

"Mr. Fox." Fox looked up and grinned a little.

"Mr. Wayne. Are you all by yourself tonight?" Chloe saw Bruce Wayne walk up to them grinning.

"Yes. How is your wife doing?" Chloe was surprised to hear the genuine concern in Bruce Wayne's voice. Was there more to him than met the eye? Mr. Fox became more solemn.

"Better. The treatment has helped. Our daughter is here helping to take care of my wife."

"Good. And who is this lovely lady standing with you, Mr. Fox?" Chloe held her hand out to shake hands with Bruce.

"Chloe Sullivan from the Gotham Gazette." Instead of shaking her hand Bruce placed a kiss on her knuckles. Chloe felt spark when his lips met her hand. She looked in his eyes and saw an intense gaze on her. Chloe felt that she knew that gaze.

When Bruce saw her walk in his breath was taken from him. She was a vision. His eyes silently followed her as she made her rounds. When she stopped to talk to Mr. Fox he knew that he couldn't pass up the opportunity to "meet" her. As he walked towards her he felt as if she were a magnet drawing him in. Now as he looked into her eyes he felt something. She really was quite beautiful.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss. Sullivan."

After the party Chloe paced her room. She knew him somehow. Chloe couldn't place where she knew Bruce Wayne but there was something about him that seemed familiar. It was driving her crazy not knowing. Chloe decided to change into comfortable clothes and go for a walk. As she walked through the darkened streets of Gotham she realized that it probably was not the best choice she made. Then she noticed that she was being followed.

"Crap." Chloe quickened her pace and tried to shake off her follower. Too late she realized that she was boxed in. In front of her was a dirty man, and the same for behind. Chloe swore in her head.

"Hey hot stuff. What's a pretty lady look you doing out?" The man sneered at her and Chloe started to get nervous. She gathered her courage.

"I was just heading back to my apartment so I you would excuse me." Chloe tried to move around the man who stood in front of her but he laughed and blocked her way.

"Now now. Jerry and I just want to get to know you better." Chloe tried to feel for her pepper spray that was not turning up.

"Well gentlemen it was nice meeting you, but I really must be going." Chloe tried to move again but was shoved brutally against the brick wall. She saw stars and tried to lash out.

"We don't want you to go. Ain't that right Jerry?" Jerry was silent. The thug turned around.

"Jerry. Oh shi-"Suddenly he fell over and Chloe jumped. Standing before her was Batman. She took a deep breath.

"Thank you."

"What are you doing wandering around?" Chloe looked at him and saw how angry he was, at her! She felt a little annoyed. Yes it was stupid to go out at night in Gotham but she could take care of herself. She opened her mouth to say something but he beat her to it.

"It is incredibly stupid to wandering Gotham at night, do you have a death wish." Chloe stood straighter and was angry with the lecture he was giving her.

"I can take care of myself." Batman just looked at her, and then started to walk away.

"Hey!" He kept walking and she followed after him. He approached a black looking tank and opened it.

"Get in." Chloe wanted to scream.

"Excuse me?" He looked at her.

"Get in." Chloe crossed her arms.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Batman walked towards her, grabbed her, and carried her to the Tumbler. Chloe was shocked and started to fight back.

"Hey! Let me go." Batman threw her in got in himself and off they went. Chloe was beyond mad. He had no right to man handle her. They came to a stop at her apartment building. The hatch opened and they sat in silence.

"I don't want to see you prowling the streets of Gotham again." Chloe turned to make a sharp retort but when she looked into his eyes she knew who he was. Chloe stared at him in shock and then gathered her wits.

"Have you thought about my offer?" The change of subject shocked her a little.

"Yes."

"And your answer?"

"No." Chloe smiled brightly at him.

"Good night Bruce." With that she climbed out of the tumbler.

Alfred sighed as walked into Bruce's room finding it empty. That boy he thought to himself. He held the breakfast tray a little closer to him and walked towards the music room where the entrance to the Batcave was located. He took the elevator down and soon entered Batman's lair. He saw Bruce typing away at the computer. He then saw Chloe Sullivan's face on the screen. A tiny grin formed on Alfred's face.

"I see that Miss. Sullivan has captured your interest." Bruce continued to type.

"She knows who I am," came the reply. Alfred raised an eyebrow.

"Does she?" Alfred walked up to the desk and placed the breakfast tray down.

"Batman saved her last, and she called me by my name when I dropped her off." Alfred was intrigued by this information.

"Hmm..." Bruce continued.

"She mentioned the Justice League again and I said no again. I've been trying to find out who is in this League and I have only come up with two possibilities."

"They are?"

"Clark Kent as Superman, and Oliver Queen as the Green Arrow."

"Sir, do you trust Miss. Sullivan?" Bruce looked up at Alfred thoughtfully.

"Strangely yes. Anyone else would expose me with the knowledge that she now has, but the fact that she knows other "heroes" and hasn't exposed them yet helps me to trust her."

Bruce looked back at the computer screen where Chloe Sullivan beamed down at him. Alfred could see the admiration that Bruce had for Chloe and he began to hope. Maybe he would settle down and help alleviate the fears that Alfred had.

"Alfred how would you like to have Miss. Sullivan over for dinner?"

Chloe smiled with satisfaction. Her gossip column days were over. She just finished the piece on Bruce Wayne's party and Matthews was pleased with it. Her cell phone started ringing and Chloe picked it up without looking at the caller id.

"Chloe Sullivan."

"Hi Chloe this is Bruce Wayne." Chloe sat up wondering how he got this number. She also quivered a little when she heard his voice which greatly annoyed her. Really the man was infuriating she thought to herself.

"How did you get my cell number?" He chuckled softly.

"I have my ways." Chloe rolled her eyes. Chloe grabbed the water bottle that was sitting by her desk, and took a drink from it.

"I was wondering if you would be willing to have dinner with me at my home." Chloe almost spat out the water she was drinking.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Chloe felt the smiled that Bruce had on the other end.

"Yes but it make you feel any better we can call it a business meeting where we can discuss the question that you asked me last night." She thought about and couldn't pass up the opportunity and she was slightly giddy. Wow calm down, she thought to herself.

"What time should I come over?"

"6:30"

"Okay."

"See you then. And Chloe? I liked the dress you wore last night." He hung up and she closed her phone with a snap.

"That man is trouble," she muttered to herself. Problem was she was starting to really like him.

Chloe was having a dilemma. Should she wear jeans or something nicer? Maybe jeans with that green silk top and high heels. Chloe's cell phone rang and this time she checked the caller id to see that Oliver was calling.

"Hey Oliver."

"Have you spoken with him again?" Chloe sighed. It would be nice if someone would call to actually talk to her.

"Yes and he said no again but I am having a business meeting with him." There was a brief silence on the other end.

"You know who he is," it was more of a statement than a question. Chloe paused seeing where Oliver was going.

"Yes but I'm not telling you. He barely trusts anyone as it is and I don't want to break the fragile trust he has in me."

"Okay, but be careful." Chloe rolled her eyes. Sometimes Oliver was like a big overprotective brother.

"I will."

"Good luck sidekick."

"Bye." Chloe looked at the time and gave a little cry of dismay; she only had half an hour to get ready.

Bruce was changing into casual clothes. He pulled a shirt on and walked out of his room. He was feeling a little nervous which was strange for him. He shook it off and walked down the staircase. Bruce heard the knock at the door and went to answer it.

"I got it Alfred," he yelled. He walked to the front door, opened it and he stopped breathing. She was simply beautiful. Bruce had to control himself and then smiled at her.

"Hello Chloe come on it."

Bruce let Chloe in. She walked in and stopped in the entryway.

"May I take your coat?" Chloe nodded and he helped to take off her coat. He hung it up in the closet and when he turned back she was grinning at him.

"What." Her grin became wider.

"I didn't realize that you were such a gentleman," she said. Bruce grinned a little.

"Alfred did the best he could with what he had. Come on we can't keep Alfred waiting." They started walking down the hallway and he ushered her into the kitchen. Chloe saw a small table with two settings. Chloe noticed an elder gentleman at the stove stirring something in a pot. He turned around when he saw them.

"And you must be Miss. Sullivan. My name is Alfred Pennyworth." Chloe smiled back liking this man instantly.

"Please Alfred call me Chloe." Bruce leaned into Chloe and whispered dramatically.

"It's no use asking him to call you by his first name. I'm been trying for years and it hasn't worked."

"Master Wayne dinner is nearly done. Why don't you help seat Miss. Sullivan?" Bruce gave Chloe a look and she giggled. Bruce pulled Chloe's chair out for her and she thanked him. After he was sat Alfred put a lasagna, salad, and breadsticks on the table. Alfred started to leave and Chloe called after him. He turned around with a questioning look on his face.

"Aren't you going to eat with us, Alfred?" Alfred smiled at her.

"I already ate miss, enjoy your meal." Alfred then walked out of the kitchen. Bruce smiled at Chloe. Chloe felt like she was going to melt and was having a hard time shake herself out of it.

"Thank you." Chloe looked at Bruce a little confused.

"For what?"

"For asking Alfred to have dinner with us, every few people give him the respect he should get."

"You're welcome. So, what do you want to know about the League?" Bruce got a little serious.

"You don't beat around the bush do you?" Chloe simply smiled. Bruce sat back in his seat and sighed.

"Just tell me about it." Chloe took a deep breath.

"When the meteor shower hit Smallville no one realized the side effects that came from it until later. I was a part of the high school newspaper and started investigating strange things that were happening in Smallville. I found out the meteors had changed some of the people and they had powers."

"Powers?" Bruce looked at strangely.

"Just listen. We called them meteor freaks. A few years later we found out about 33.1 projects. Lex Luthor had kidnapped individuals who had special powers and started to experiment on them. The Justice League was formed to battle Lex and destroy 33.1 facilities. We have been able to shut down most of them, but now our goal is to help bring justice for everyone." Chloe stopped talking and Bruce stared at his plate. Chloe couldn't take the silence anymore.

"What are thinking?" Bruce looked at her.

"I'm thinking that you are completely insane," Bruce waved his hand when Chloe started to say something.

"However despite my initial reactions I believe you. Where do fit in this league?" Chloe felt a little relived.

"I'm Watchtower. I help coordinate the attacks, hack into systems when needed, and I help run the League." Bruce nodded. He was deep in thought. Bruce was very reluctant to join the League. He worked better alone and he didn't want to spend time away from Gotham. However the Justice League did appeal to him, the biggest reason for it was the young woman sitting before him. He was attracted to her and was drawn to her. He hadn't felt this way since Rachel's death and was starting to fall for Chloe. He admired and respected her greatly. Maybe he would give the Justice League a test trial.

"I will give the League a three month trial run." Chloe stared at Bruce a little shocked and then she smiled.

"Great. So let's dig into dinner before it gets cold."

The next morning Chloe called Oliver to give him a follow up of the meeting. She dialed his number and after the third ring he picked up.

"Chloe how are you?" Chloe raised an eyebrow a little surprised that he didn't jump on the results of the meeting.

"Good."

"Did you have a good date with Bruce Wayne?" Chloe was speeches.

"How…" Oliver chuckled a little.

"Check the paper Chloe." Chloe ran to the newspaper that was sitting on her table and sure enough there was a picture of her with Bruce.

"You have got to be kidding me. How in the world did they get this picture?" Chloe was starting to get mad and the Oliver started to laugh. She wanted to hit him.

"I'm sorry but this is just priceless. So how did it go?" Chloe grinned and decided to pay him back for laughing at her.

"Good. The diner was divine. Bruce was charming and it was a surprisingly good date." Oliver was silent and she knew that he wanted to know Bruce's answer about joining the league.

"And?" Chloe smiled brightly.

"And what? He asked me out on another date and I agreed. We almost had a good night kiss."

"Chloe." There was a warning note in Oliver's voice and she knew that she should stop teasing him.

"In all seriousness he has agreed to join the league…"

"Good. When can he come in to meet the others?" Chloe rolled her eyes annoyed that she had been interrupted.

"I wasn't done Oliver."

"Oh. Continue."

"He has agreed to be a part of the league but it will be trial period of three months. Also he will only be a part of the league on a part time basis and Gotham is his main priority."

"I see. Well maybe we'll have him assist you Watchtower when we go on a mission. So that he'll know what goes on and if he needs to patrol he can leave." Chloe nodded.

"Okay, I'll pass on what you have said." Oliver was silent for a minute finally he said something.

"Thank you Chloe for everything that you have done. I don't know what I would do without you." Chloe smiled and was a little misty eyed.

"Thanks Oliver. Well I better go I do have to go to work." They ended their conversation and Chloe left for work dreading the gossip that awaited her.

Chloe sighed as she sat down at her desk. There were a lot of stares as she entered work but she ignored them. Instead of letting it bother her she dove right into her work and slowly the others went back to their own work. A few hours later her cell phone range and after looking at it she smiled.

"Hey."

"Are you hungry," came Bruce's voice. Chloe looked at the clock and was surprised to see that it was 12:30.

"Yeah actually I am."

"How about I take you out to lunch."

"Okay that would be great. Where should I meet you?" Bruce chuckled.

"Well I just walked in and now everybody is staring at me." Chloe then noticed how quiet the newsroom got. She closed her eyes and snapped her phone shut. She opened her eyes and Bruce was standing in front of her smirking. She laughed about the situation and he simply smiled.

"Are you ready," Bruce asked.

"Yes." Chloe stood, grabbed her coat and Bruce helped her put it on. Chloe then noticed that Matthews had come into the newsroom to yell at them but was standing with his mouth open.

I'm going to lunch. See you later." Bruce offered Chloe his arm and she looped her arm through his. They walked out of the building and started laughing.

"We're probably going to make the paper again, Bruce said.

"Oh I'm sure we will."

Bruce rubbed the back of his neck. Sitting at the computer in the Batcave for long periods of time was not comfortable. However he needed to get some research down about the drug ring that was happening in Gotham. A few minutes later Alfred came down with a phone in his hand.

"It's Miss. Sullivan Master Wayne. She wishes to speak to you about something regarding business." Bruce nodded and took the phone.

"Okay I'll be there." Bruce hung up the phone and handed it to Alfred.

"Chloe needs some help with a League mission and I'm going to help her out." Bruce got out of the chair and somehow pulled out another.

"Is she coming here sir?" Bruce nodded and Alfred smiled a little. An hour later Chloe was shown down to the Batcave and smiled brightly at Bruce.

"You have a nice setup here." Chloe began to admire his computer system and Bruce pouted a little.

"What," Chloe laughingly asked.

"No hello kiss?" Chloe rolled her eyes. She walked up to him, he gathered her in his arms and they shared their hello kiss. Chloe pulled back and sighed.

"Okay let's get started." They started to upload all they needed for the mission and now they just wanted for everyone to check in.

"Watchtower this is Green Arrow, do you copy?"

"Green Arrow this is Watchtower begin when ready."

"Okay boys, let's get started." The mission started off well and until Bruce noticed something.

"Chloe look at sector five. There a group that is moving in swiftly." Chloe looked and saw what he had noticed.

"Guys watch-"Suddenly the feed was cut out and Chloe knew that something bad had happened. Five minutes later when they were scrambling to figure what had happened a new voice came over the system.

"Hello Watchtower." Chloe's skin prickled as she heard Lox's voice.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'll be taking good care of your friends. Why don't you come and join the party?" He laughed and then there was nothing. Chloe felt like crying. She felt that she had let the team down and was at a loss as to what to do. Bruce reached over and grabbed her hand.

"Chloe." She looked over at him.

"It's going to be okay. We're going to make the work and we are going to save the others." Chloe started to cry and Bruce wiped her tears away.

"How? It's just us." Bruce smiled grimly.

"Exactly. If we work together it will happen. They're not going to expect Batman to make an appearance" Chloe nodded and was now determined.

"Okay. We better get you ready because the sooner that we can get the others out the better." They then started their plan.

Two Hours Later:

Batman approached the 33.1 Lab. He slowly walked towards the building and blended into the shadows.

"There's a guard that will be coming in one minute." Bruce slowly inched forward and the stopped. The guard walked by not noticing him and then when he was gone Batman walked forward. He slowly made his way into the building.

"I'm in."

"Okay the guys are all held in the same area. Lex must be getting cocky. They're being held on the second floor on the east side." Batman swiftly made his way forward avoiding guards as they made their rounds. He reached the area where the others were being held and stopped.

"Okay there are ten guards. Can you provide a distraction, Watchtower?" Chloe started to type furiously.

"Of course I can." Two minutes later an alarm went off and the guards fled.

"Nice work setting off the fire alarm."

"Thanks. Now here's the code to open the doors." Batman typed in the code that held the door closed. It opened and he walked in. The Green Arrow was sitting and sprang up. He looked at Batman shocked. Then he smiled.

"Let's go Green Arrow. We have a mission to accomplish."

Four Hours Later:

Chloe was waiting anxiously in the Batcave for Bruce and others. Soon the roar of the Tumbler came and then Chloe was wrapped in a hug.

"Bart!" Bart was then ripped away from her and Batman was standing over him. Bart cowered a little when Bruce gave him the bat glare. Chloe was soon hugging Clark, AC, Victor and then Oliver.

"I'm so glad that you guys are okay." Oliver took charge.

"Yeah so am I. If it wasn't for you two we would have been toast. Thank you." Oliver held his hand out for Batman to shake who just started at it. Slowly Batman extended his hand and they shook hands.

"So who are you man? I mean you know who we are, well you tell us." Chloe could see that Bruce was fighting with himself over Bart's question. Slowly he took off the cowl and everyone expect for Oliver and Chloe looked at him in shock.

"No way. Bruce Wayne is Batman!" Bruce glared at Bart who took a step back. Oliver stepped up to Bruce even though he was a little nervous himself.

"So what do you say? Are you with the League?" Bruce looked at him.

"I'm not really a people person. But, when you need help - and you **will** - call me."*

AN

The last quote comes from the cartoon Justice League. Batman says it at the end of Secret Origins.


End file.
